In general, most conventional silent computer chasses provided for reducing noises produced during the operation of devices such as fans and hard disks come with a closed chassis structure. For example, narrow ventilation holes are used to replace the heat dissipating windows disposed on the front and real panels, or a cover is closed only in a silent mode.
However, the aforementioned silent computer chassis has the following drawback. Since the ventilation holes formed on the chassis may cause a poor air circulation, the overall heat dissipating efficiency of the silent computer chassis is lower than the general computer chassis.
In view of the aforementioned drawback of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research, and finally designed a chassis device and its cover structure and lifting mechanism to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.